University of Destiny Islands
by Parisa01
Summary: University of Destiny Islands is the most prestigious university in the world. Zoe decides to move away from her family and friends to study there with her frenemy, Vanitas. She makes loads of friends and falls in love. But will she get through obstacles in life to succeed and make her family proud? Or will she give up on life itself? RikuXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise, surprise!

Hey everyone! This story is based off a dream that I have, a friend of mine told me to write a story about it. No, the dream doesn't have any KH characters in it. So Zoe is supposed to be me and Vanitas is supposed to be my frenemy. This story is about a girl and a friend of hers going to University, making friend and the girl falls in love. My friends will be OC's but the protagonist is Zoe. Some things are true like my best, best friend (who's like a sis for me), my brothers (their personalities as well) and my cat's behaviour. But I am definitely not tall!

* * *

Name: Zoe Elizabeth Smith

Nicknames: Lizz, Lizzie or Queen Elizabeth/Her Royal Highness/Her Majesty (Vanitas)

Age: 18

Height: 5ft 11in

Looks: Brown mid length back straight layered hair, side fringe, pale olive skin, rosy cheeks, natural raspberry coloured lips, dark brown eyes, long eyelashes, hourglass figure, 3 piercings on her right ear (2 at the top and one at the bottom) and 2 piercings on her left ear (1 at the top and the other at the bottom). She also has a blue butterfly tattoo on the back of her left shoulder.

Best friends: Amelia (emotional and simple minded), Melissa (mature and sweet), Rebecca (crazy and hyper) and Sarah (childish and kind).

Frenemy: Vanitas

Close friends: Yuffie, Ven, Terra, Leon, Cloud and Zack.

Personality: Friendly, intelligent, kind, caring, sympathetic, fragile, shy, cheeky, outspoken, short tempered, stubborn, courageous, bottles everything up, foul mouthed and fun/funny!

Relatives: Nigel (Father), Dawn (Mother), Alex (Brother, 28), Samuel/Sam/ Sammy for Zoe (Brother, 24 and Casper (Pet cat who's like a little brother)

Home world: Radiant Garden

Information: Zoe's mother has cancer and Zoe is the woman of the house, but at the same time wants to make her parents proud by going to university. She's the only daughter and loved very much at home and she loves her family to death.

* * *

_**University of Destiny Islands**_

_**Chapter 1: Surprise, surprise! **_

"Mama, I'm gonna go and see my friends now." Zoe stated as she walked near her mother who was sitting on the couch relaxing. She had a blanket on her and felt very cold. Dawn smiled at her daughter with sparkling brown eyes. Zoe inherited her mother's colour of hair, but inherited her father's eyes.

"Go on, my baby." The brown haired young adult smiled sadly at this.

"Are you sure you gonna be okay? 'Cuz Amelia and the others said they could come here instead." Zoe suggested but her mother shook her head.

"It's the last time you're going to see your friends until you go to university." Zoe frowned at this and nodded.

"Take care of yourself." She mumbled.

"I will." She started to cough a little.

"Bye mama." Zoe said as she handed her mother a glass of water.

"Thank you and bye."

She started to walk towards the door and then felt something jump onto her feet; she felt claws and teeth.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" She shouted and saw her tuxedo cat, Casper. "Casper! It's been 5 years we've had you and you still jump on me. Gosh!" Zoe grumbled and walked out the door. Dawn giggled to herself; her daughter was never going to change.

* * *

Zoe wore white sleeveless collar top, black shorts up to her mid-thigh, and black high tops. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she start to make her way to the place where her friends usually met; Radiant Garden Park.

"Zoe." She heard her brother's voice. The said girl looked up and turned to see her brother Samuel. Apparently, according to her friends she looked like him which Zoe always denied.

"Oh hey, Sam." She smiled hiding her sorrow. Her brother smiled back at her.

"Have you got keys with you?" He asked and she huffed. Zoe crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Sam! You always forget your keys! What will happen when I go to uni and you forget?" She scolded. "Gosh, remember when no one was home, you climbed on all the houses like Spiderman!" They both started laughing at this like hyenas; another similarity they laughed so loudly.

"You never know, I might be him." Her brother joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, yeah right!" Zoe took out her keys and gave it to her brother. "You're absolutely ridiculous, aren't you?" Samuel took her keys.

"Someone's using big words." The brown haired young man mumbled quietly and she punched him on the shoulder.

"Sam!" She squealed and he placed his hand onto her hair with a rustle.

"Go on kid." He said with a soft smile and she pouted at him.

"I'm 6 years younger than you." She pointed out and he laughed.

"Still my baby sister!" He exclaimed and she turned around.

"Okay! I'm walking away now. You continue talking to yourself. See ya!" She said whilst walking away with her brother chuckling. Zoe smiled at herself; she loved being with her brother.

As Zoe walked she frowned and she hugged her sides whilst staring at the ground. She started to remember when she broke the news to her best friends.

* * *

_Zoe sat on a round table with Amelia, Melissa, Sarah and Rebecca. They just finished having ice cream._

"_The reason I got us together like this is because I've got some news." Zoe said with a smile but then _

"_Patience, Rebecca." Melissa said calmly, she had blue hair and green eyes. _

"_What should we listen to first, good or bad?" Sarah asked curiously, this teen had violet wavy hair and sapphire blue eyes. _

"_Maybe the good before the bad." Amelia, the dark brown straight haired and light dark brown eyed girl suggested. _

_They all stared at Zoe and she gulped with anxiety. She looked up, Rebecca grinning like a mad woman, Melissa smiling softly, Sarah giggling childishly and Amelia smiling so widely it hurt her cheeks. _

"_You guys know that I'm going to university, like you lot." They nodded and she smiled. "Well, I got accepted in Destiny Islands University!" _

_They all squealed and screamed with delight and happiness. People around started staring at the group._

"_Lizz! That's one of the best universities in the whole wide world!" Rebecca pointed out. _

"_We knew you were gonna make it!" Sarah said. _

"_Yeah, you worked really hard for all this." Melissa smiled. _

"_You deserved it!" Amelia grinned with the thumbs up. _

"_Thank you." Zoe said with a smile as she looked at her friends. _

"_So, what's the bad news?" The dark haired girl asked. _

"_Yeah, what could be worse?" The green eyed girl asked. They all stared at her with smiles and sparkling eyes. Zoe frowned with tears brimming in her eyes. _

"_Hey Lizzie, is everything okay?" Rebecca asked. _

"_I'm moving to Destiny Islands." She said bluntly. _

_The expressions of happiness on their faces melted away. Their eyes widened and they gasped. _

"_What?!" They asked and Zoe sighed. _

"_You're leaving us?" Melissa questioned. _

"_You can't leave, Zoe! We need you and things won't be the same without you." Sarah pouted. _

"_You can't leave your sister behind." Amelia frowned and Zoe looked at her 'sister'. Tears fell down her cheeks and the brown haired girl felt even guiltier. First she was leaving her mother in such a condition, her family, best friends and now she made her 'sister' cry. _

"_You know I don't blame Zoe for leaving." Rebecca said and Zoe's friends stared at the blonde haired girl like she was crazy. "I don't want Zoe to go either. But she has a good reason for leaving. Our universities like University of Twilight Town or Traverse Town are just an hour away. But the University of Destiny Islands is like 3 hours away." _

"_It's going to be really expensive too. I calculated the prices and it works out to 500 munny per month for travel." Zoe stated. "I didn't want to leave. It was hard for me. Especially about my mama." She mumbled. _

"_What did your mom say?" Amelia asked. _

"_She wanted me to go and I can't refuse any wish my mama makes." Zoe said with a frown. "But I will come visit sometimes when I'm free." The brown haired teen said as she looked up. They smiled at her but this was a mask to hide their sorrow._

* * *

"Hey guys." Zoe smiled at her friends but found only Melissa and Rebecca.

"Hey Lizz." They said in unison and the said girl was looking around.

"Where are Amelia and Sarah?" She asked curiously.

"We're taking you to the café. They're waiting there. Come on." Rebecca answered and they started making their way there. Zoe walked in between her friends and they entered the café.

"Zoe!" Amelia and Sarah exclaimed and wave. They smiled at her and Zoe, Rebecca and Melissa walked up to them.

"Happy Birthday, Mai!" They looked at a group and the brown haired girl blinked. The girl who was celebrating her birthday was her cousin and the big group were all her aunties, uncles and other cousins.

They looked like they were enjoying themselves and Zoe kept on staring at them. What a family she had! Zoe's family invited them to come over for a dinner but they refused, just because Zoe had so much work to do when they invited her for dinners. They were celebrating Mai's birthday and she turned only 15, but apparently that was more important than Zoe's final day. Also, whenever Zoe or her family weren't around, her uncles/aunties gossiped bad things about them and her.

Mai giggled and glanced to see Zoe staring at her. No one else was looking and the 15 year-old stuck her tongue at her. The brown eyed girl growled and was about to beat the living hell out of her, but Rebecca held her back.

"Leave them, Lizz. There's really no point." Amelia mumbled.

Then, Zoe saw _him_ embracing her cousin like she was his sister. He was smirking, smiling and laughing; it was her _'brother', _she called him, surprise, surprise. She hated Oliver because of his personality and the way he acted. He always treated his cousins, sister in laws and nieces like they were his sisters. Oliver even insulted her father numerous times and nearly got into a fight with her brothers. But she didn't keep her mouth shut and it ended with Zoe disowning him.

"Zoe, close your eyes!" She snapped out of daze by Sarah words. Zoe turned to the purple haired girl with a confused look.

"What's going on?" She asked but Sarah covered her eyes.

They waited a few minutes and it went quiet. Zoe's family turned to the group of friends and raised an eyebrow. They saw a group of people coming in, 7 people. One was holding a cake, the others all had gift bags and a few had balloons.

Sarah uncovered Zoe's brown eyes. She fluttered her eyelashes and looked up.

"**CONGRATULATIONS ZOE****!**" They all shouted extremely loudly. Zoe smiled at this and covered her mouth with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh!" She said and uncovered her mouth. They walked up to her and her eyes widened when she saw the cake; it had '_**Congratulations Zoe!**_' on it with stars. "Who thought of this?" She asked.

They all looked at Amelia who blushed whilst scratching the back of her head. "Uhhhhh…." She slurred.

Suddenly, Zoe jumped onto her with a tight bear hug. "Amelia, thank you, thank you, thank you! Love you!" The brown haired 18-year old exclaimed.

"Aw, love you too cutie!" Amelia giggled.

"Shut it, pea-brain!"

"Cutie!"

"Pea-brain." They all laughed; they loved it when Amelia and Zoe were having the cutie/pea-brain fight.

"You guys shouldn't have!" Zoe said.

"There's no big dealio, Lizz!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Yeah Zoe, nothing can be more important than your final day. The people you love like your **family** should be congratulating you!" Rebecca said very loudly and her family heard.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care about all that right now." Zoe stated and glanced at them. "But thanks guys."

"Can I go now?" Vanitas asked and the brown haired girl growled at this.

"You're so mean!" She exclaimed and he smirked at her.

"As if you're any nicer." He stated.

"**VANITAS**_**!**_" She yelled and started running after him. They ran around the café and Zoe shook her fist whilst threatening him. She jumped onto his back and they started punching and kicking each other. They were right in front of Zoe's family who stared at them with disgust; she had no self-respect.

Zoe was on top of Vanitas and held onto his collar. She kept on hitting his head onto the ground and he smirked.

"That doesn't hurt, that doesn't hurt, that doesn't hurt." He kept on repeating. She grinded her teeth and started to pull his hair. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, **OUCH**!" He shouted and she smirked with triumph. Zoe got off him and dusted off his shorts. She kicked him in the nuts and he groaned with pain. The brown haired girl giggled, grabbed his hair and dragged him by his hair.

"Go Lizz! You kicked his butt!" Yuffie cheered whilst pumping her first in the air.

Terra, Ven, Leon, Cloud, Zack, Amelia, Sarah, Melissa and Rebecca watched with wide eyes and sweat dropped. Surprise, surprise; Zoe and Vanitas fought in public…for the 10th time!

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

I forgot to mention two more best friends of Zoe's!

* * *

_**University of Destiny Islands **_

_**Chapter 2: Leaving **_

Zoe sat down with her family and they were having dinner. But this was different; this was her final dinner with her family before she was leaving for Destiny Islands. The brown haired girl stared down at her plate, with a frown. She hasn't touched her food and didn't have the appetite of eating.

Dawn turned to her daughter and she frowned as well. Then she smiled but it was woeful. "Aren't you going to eat, Fifi?" She asked addressing her little girl with her pet name. Zoe looked up at her mother and she had a ghost smile.

"I'm not very hungry, mama." She said.

"But she's made your favourite food; fish! You never refuse it or share it!" Nigel pointed out.

"I don't really have the appetite right now." His daughter said.

"It's not good to lie, Zoe." Alex muttered.

"Alex, leave her. I know why she's so down." Samuel stated and they all looked at him. "Zoe doesn't wanna eat 'cuz this is her final day."

Dawn had a tear falling down her cheek and she sighed.

"Come on Zoe, if you finish before me, I'll give you my PS3 to take with you!" Alex glared at his brother who shrugged it off. The brown haired 18 year-old shook her head at this.

"If you eat, then I'll move to Destiny Islands too." The 28 year-old said but she shook her head vigorously at this.

"No, Alex! You can't sacrifice your job for me!" She said.

"For every bite you take, I'll give you 25 munny!" Nigel exclaimed and she pouted at him with glare.

"Don't waste your money, man." She said and he sweat dropped at this.

Zoe's mother smiled; she knew how to make her daughter eat. The brown haired woman finished eating. She sat next to her daughter and took her spoon. Dawn scooped some food and held it up.

"Zoe." The said girl turned around and her mother started to feed her. Zoe can never refuse her mother feeding her.

"Big baby!" Nigel said and his daughter stuck her tongue at him.

"You're jealous, old man!" They all laughed at this.

* * *

_Later…_

Zoe was sitting down on the bed with a long face. She was looking at a picture in her hands which was in a photo frame. It was a picture of her when she was 6. Samuel cuddled his little sister on his left and on Zoe's right, Alex rested his chin on his sister's head whilst hugging her lovingly. Sam and Zoe grinned as the eldest brother smiled gently.

The brown haired girl touched the picture softly, smiled but it dropped into a frown. The tears fell down her cheeks slowly. She placed it into her suitcase and got up; it was time for her to leave for the airport.

She stood up and walked to the mirror. Zoe wore a white sleeveless collar top, with golden corners on the collar, black shorts and black Adidas wedge trainers. The brown haired teen also wore a silver stud and chain ear cuff on her left ear. On her right ear she had a silver stud at the bottom and 2 silver cuff earrings at the top. Her brown hair was done in a very high plait with her side fringe left out.

Zoe turned away and got all her bags which consisted of; 2 suitcases, a backpack and a normal travel bag on her shoulder. She walked up to the door and looked back. The brown eyed girl looked around her room; it was empty. It pained her inside to see the memories in her room. She turned off the light and sighed

"Goodbye, bedroom." The 18 year-old said.

The brown haired teenager walked into the living room and saw her family who were ready to go to the airport.

"Ready, Lizz?" Samuel asked and she smiled a bit at this.

"I don't really have a choice." She shrugged.

"Then let's go." Alex said.

Zoe felt something soft against her legs and looked down to see Casper rubbing his head against her leg. She pouted at this.

"Casper, are you hungry?" She asked and looked at his bowls; there was his food, treats and water. "Why are you rubbing your head against me then? You've got food."

"Zoe, I think Casper doesn't want you to leave." Nigel stated. She kneeled to the ground and picked him up.

"Are you gonna miss me, Casper?" She asked and he stared at her with the cutest eyes.

"Meow." Casper said and Zoe laughed quietly as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, Casper!" She hugged him tightly and kissed his head. "I love you so much and I'm gonna miss you." They all watched with sad smiles and teary eyes.

After a few moments, she let go of him and stood up. She turned around whilst wiping her tears.

"Meow! Meow!" Casper kept on meowing and she turned to him.

"I'm sorry Casper, I have to go." She said and he nodded. He watched Zoe and the others left and when the door closed he meowed again quietly.

When they got outside, they saw Zoe's family, friends and the neighbours out. She looked around and they were staring at her.

Zoe sighed and walked up to her family who smiled at her. They said their goodbyes and good lucks. Mai and her friends just stood there with smirks.

"Good luck, Zoe!" Mai said and the said girl looked at her.

"You're gonna need it." One of her cousin's friends said and they all laughed. Zoe growled and was about to charge at them but Leon pulled her back. She grinded her teeth together and left it.

Her other friends, Zack, Cloud, Yuffie, Ven and Terra walked up to her. They started to say their goodbyes with such sad faces but still smiling.

"Lizzie!" Rebecca, Melissa and Sarah called out and ran up to her. They jumped onto her with a tight hug.

"Aw, guys!" She hugged them back and they pulled away.

"We're gonna miss you." Melissa said.

"Me too." Zoe smiled sadly.

"Good luck, Lizz!" Sarah gave her the thumbs up. "We know you can do it!"

"Ha! Thank Sarah!" She replied.

"Make sure you visit when you have time." Rebecca said.

"I'll try, Becky." Zoe mumbled.

"I don't think she'll have the time. She'll obviously have to think about her studies more than her friends and family. Even if her family's ill, she won't come." One of Zoe's aunties said and Nigel was about to shout but Zoe's friends beat him to it.

"No one cares about your bloddy opinion!" Yuffie said.

"How dare you say that about your own niece, who's leaving?" Terra growled.

"Do you really think Zoe's doing this for her self-pleasure? She's doing this for her family!" Ventus stated.

"She's the first female in your family to actually go to a university, let alone a prestigious university." Vanitas said and all of Zoe's female cousins gulped embarrassed.

"Zoe cares very much about her friends and family. She would take her heart and put it on a plate for her family!" Rebecca said. Zoe, Samuel, Alex and Nigel and Dawn stared at her friends with a smile.

"Thanks guys." The brown haired girl said.

"You don't have to thank us." Rebecca grinned.

"It's so good to see all of…you…guys…Where's Amelia?" She asked looking around.

"Hold on, I'll go get her." Cloud said and left only to come back in a few seconds.

He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and he held her hand. Amelia walked with Cloud by her side.

"Hey." Zoe said with a smile.

Amelia looked up and her eyes turned watery. Her cheeks were pink and she had a frown. The brown haired 18 year-old's smile dropped.

"Amelia!" She called out and ran up to her friend. Zoe wrapped her arms around her sister like best friend's neck and hugged her. Amelia hugged her back and started sobbing quietly. Zoe refused to cry but did have a tear falling down her cheek.

After a few minutes they pulled away from each other and Zoe wiped Amelia's tears.

"I'm not going away forever; I'll come back after 3 years! I promise." She said.

"But 3 years will feel like forever!" Her best friend exclaimed and sighed. "Make us proud, Lizzie. But don't forget us." She said and Zoe nodded.

"I won't, I promise." They smiled at each other. The brown haired teen looked at the boy next to her best friend. "Cloud, take care of Amelia. She's my sister." He nodded.

"I will take care of her, Zoe." He said.

"If you don't, you know what's coming!" Zoe muttered and they all laughed at this. But Cloud scratched the back of his head. Zoe's family just shook their head; she was so unladylike.

Zoe turned to see Oliver who was just smiling. He was standing there just to show how much he apparently _'cares'_ for his sister. The brown haired girl gasped and tears filled her eyes.

"You're here!" She exclaimed and they turned to the man. Alex, Samuel and Nigel looked annoyed and so did the brown haired girl's friends.

Zoe started running and Oliver held up his arms. But his smirk dropped as she ran past him. He lowered his arms and looked behind him.

"Saix!" She said and hugged him tightly.

"Zoe!" He sighed and hugged her back; he hasn't seen her for very long. Zoe's parents, brothers and friends smiled at this.

Saix had known Zoe since they were 2 years old. They shared a brother and sister relationship.

"My little sister is finally going to university." He said and she pulled away from him. "You've made me proud." He mumbled with a gentle smile. Oliver growled and looked like he was pissed to the max; jealousy.

"I'll miss you, Saix." She said.

"I will miss you even more, Lizz." He took her hand and placed a bracelet in her hand. She looked at it; the bracelet had many gems on it.

"It's beautiful, Saix." She said.

"I knew you were going to like it." She smiled at this and started to look around. But then she frowned.

"What's wrong, Zoe?" Terra asked.

"Where Zexion?" She asked and Saix frowned.

"He's grandfather is still in hospital." She fluttered her eyelashes at this.

"I'll make sure I'll pray for him every night." She said.

"But he did want to give you this." Saix gave her a box wrapped in golden wrapping paper. She took it with sparkling eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Thank you," Zoe turned to everyone "for being there for me. I'm going to miss everything, friends, family, the people and Radiant Garden itself." She said.

"I think it's time for us to go, Zoe." Nigel said and she nodded.

"Alright, daddy." She said and walked up to the car. She opened the boot and placed her suitcases in the car.

"BYE LIZZIE!" Her friends yelled.

"Bye everyone." She got into the car and popped her head out of the window. She started waving and the tears fell down her cheek. Zoe got back into the car and Samuel gave her a tissue. She wiped her tears and thanked him.

* * *

_30 minutes later: _

Zoe stood in front of her family who were smiling at her. She frown and looked at the ground; it was time for her to board the plane to Destiny Islands.

"Passengers who are travelling to Destiny Islands, would you kindly make your way to Gate 5 and board the plane? Thank you." The speaker echoed and the brown haired girl sighed; the time has come.

"Sweetheart…" Dawn mumbled and Zoe looked up. The tears fell down her cheek and she started to sob quietly but it turned into crying. She was crying like a child and hugged her mother.

"Mama, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Why are you apologising, Zoe?" Her mother asked.

"I can't stay here and look after you." She said.

"What are you saying?" Dawn pulled away from her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You are my happiness and for you to be happy makes me even happy. I want you to do whatever you want. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She smiled.

Zoe looked up with brown eyes sparkling and she sniffed. She nodded. "I'll work really hard." She said and hugged her brothers and father. She turned around and saw someone meet up with her; Vanitas.

"You ready?" He asked.

"You bet." She said with a smile.

"Good to see you optimistic." Vanitas smiled. She said her goodbyes and was walking to the gate.

"Little Princess." Her mother, father and brothers said in unison and she turned to them. They smiled with a wave. "Good luck."

"Thank you and I love you." Zoe said with a smile; now she felt a bit better because of her family and friends. She turned around and walked to the gates. Tears fell down her family's cheeks. She was leaving her family, friends and Radiant Garden, to come back after 3 years.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny Islands

_**University of Destiny Islands **_

_**Chapter 3: Destiny Islands**_

"Oh, you've got to be serious." Zoe said.

"Stop crying and just sit down already." Vanitas said and she pouted; her seat was allocated right next to Vanitas. Then she looked at the bright side; at least it was next to the window. She sat next to him and gulped.

"This is your Captain speaking; we will be taking off in a few minutes. So please, would you kindly put your seat belts on? Thank you." The Captain said.

Zoe's heart started to beat faster and faster. Her breathing also increased too. She quickly put on her seat belt. Vanitas turned around and noticed the brown haired girl trembling.

"Hey are you cold?" He asked and she turned to him.

"Do I look like I'm cold to you?" She asked.

"Trick question. You're wearing a sleeveless shirt but the air conditioning is on." He pointed out.

"NO!" She shouted and his eyebrow twitched.

"Are you by any chance…" Her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare, you disgusting freak!" The brown eyed girl growled. The dark haired 18 year-old stared at her with a lot of concentration. Vanitas clicked his fingers.

"I got it!" He said.

"What did you think of now, Einstein?" Zoe asked.

"You're afraid of planes taking off, right?" He asked and she averted her brown eyes down.

"Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing." She said as she scratched the back of her head. The plane started moving and suddenly everyone sat down whilst putting their seat belts on.

In less than 2 minutes the plane started moving. The faster it got, the more scared Zoe became. She grabbed onto Vanitas' arms with such a tight grip. Poor Vanitas, he knew there were going to be scratch marks on his shoulders.

When the plane reached full speed, Zoe couldn't take it anymore. She pressed the emergency button and all the oxygen masks came out. She wore the mask and started hyperventilating. Vanitas just shook his head with a face palm; why him. Tragically, the mask snapped and the brown haired teen gulped.

Suddenly, the dark haired boy felt something on his shoulder. He turned to see Zoe, out unconscious. He huffed annoyed at this.

* * *

_2 hours later…_

Zoe opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched and realised that she had fallen _'asleep'_.

"You're up, Queen Elizabeth." She heard Vanitas' voice and she scowled. The brown haired 18 year-old turned to him.

"Shut it." Zoe said. "But, what happened?"

"You fell unconscious." The dark haired teen stated and she placed her hand on her forehead.

"I did?" She asked.

"What, you forgot already?" She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm just shocked that I fell unconscious over that." She said.

"Yeah, it's lame." He mumbled and she pouted. She slapped his head hard.

"Ouch!" He shrieked.

"Good, you just lost a few brain cells!" Zoe laughed.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in 10 minutes, and so would you please have your hand luggage ready."

Zoe smiled at this; she loved it when the plane touched down. Unfortunately, Vanitas' face paled and he gulped. The brown haired girl turned to the boy sitting next to her then she smirked.

"What's wrong, Vanitas?" She asked teasingly.

"It's nothing." He murmured and Zoe rolled her brown eyes at this.

"Oh cut that crap. I know what's wrong with you; you're scared of the plane landing." He averted his eyes to the ground. Zoe started talking to him, telling him it wasn't scary but very fun! But the dark haired teen didn't listen.

The plane started descending and Vanitas felt someone holding his hand. He turned to his friend next to him who smiled at him.

"We're in this together, don't worry." She said.

The yellow eyed 18 year-old gripped onto Zoe's hand and grinded his teeth together with closed eyes.

In just a few seconds, the plane landed and Vanitas opened his eyes. He looked around confused and looked at Zoe who was grinning like a child.

"That was it?" He asked.

"Yeah, we landed." She said and he raised an eyebrow at this.

"But, we didn't die." Zoe just huffed and flicked his forehead.

"Of course we didn't die. I told you there was nothing to be afraid about, but you, like the stubborn Vanitas I know didn't listen." She stated. "Alright, let's go!" They took off their seat belts and got their hand luggage. In no less than 15 minutes, they exited the plane and got to the airport.

* * *

_2 hours and 45 minutes later…_

"Gosh, I wouldn't have expected that it would take us 1 hour and 30 minutes just to get through immigration!" Zoe growled. "It was crowded and hot." She whined.

"Have you finished whining already, gosh you're like a kid sometimes!" Vanitas mumbled.

"Hey! I'd rather be a kid than be some old mute bum like you." The brown eyed 18 year-old countered back.

"Let's just find a taxi to get to the apartments." The dark haired boy said and started looking around.

"Why do we have to take a taxi, when we can walk there?" She asked and he turned to her. "I did some research about the area our apartments are in. According to Google, it's near the beach." She pointed in the direction to the sea.

"Well, at least I have a map. So let's go, the sun's gonna set soon." Vanitas said and they started walking.

"What, are you some kind of vampire or werewolf or something?" She asked and he glared at her.

"Do I look like one to you?" He questioned.

"Yes!" Zoe started laughing and he rolled his eyes whilst shaking his head; how mature.

* * *

The frienemies were walking together and Vanitas tapped Zoe's shoulder.

"Hm?" She turned to him and he pointed at something next to her. She turned her head and gasped.

There was their university that they were going to go to in a matter of a few days; The University of Destiny Islands. There was a large building in front, but Vanitas and Zoe were well aware that the building wasn't the only one. They stared with determination in their eyes; they didn't care what they were gonna go through, they were gonna graduate and succeed.

Half an hour later, they were completely lost. They were near the beach, but their apartments were nowhere in sight.

"This is where the apartments are according to the map." Vanitas said.

"Let's just ask someone for directions." She suggested.

"Why do we have to ask someone when we have a map?" She rolled her eyes at this.

"What is it with men and maps?" She asked. "You're stupid map says that the apartments are supposed to be here, but do you see any apartments, no! So shush!"

"Well, I can ask what is it with women and maps." He said under his breath.

"Asking someone who's from here is a wiser way to find our apartments." She said.

Zoe started to look around and gasped as her eyes widened slightly as her brown eyes fell onto someone. It was a boy who looked exactly like Ventus. The brown haired girl grabbed Vanitas by the shoulder and shook him.

"Vanitas look!" She said and he looked at the look alike of his friend. "He looks just like Ven!"

"Well, that is Ven's twin brother." He stated and Zoe turned to him.

"Stop being so sarcastic with me like I'm stupid." She muttered.

"No, I'm serious. That's Ven's twin, Roxas. They aren't living together because Roxas and Ventus' mom and dad are divorced. Ven lives with his mom and Roxas lives with his dad." Zoe's mouth was a small 'o' but she frowned; why didn't Ven tell her this?

"Excuse me!" The brown eyed 18 year-old called out and the blonde haired teen turned around. She ran up to him with a smile. "Sorry for disturbing you, but we're new here and me and my friend are lost." Vanitas walked up to the boy too.

"It's okay, where do you need to get to?" Roxas asked and Zoe gave him a piece of paper of the address of the apartments. He read it and smiled. The blue eyed boy pointed.

"If you walk all the way down that street and take a right, the apartments are right there." He said and gave her the piece of paper again.

"Thank you very much. We really appreciate it." She said.

"You're welcome." Roxas said with a warming smile.

"My name is Zoe and that's Vanitas. Are you by any chance, Ven's brother?" His eyes brightened up.

"Yeah I am. My name is Roxas. How do you know my brother?" He asked curiously.

"We're Ven's best friends." Vanitas stated.

"Oh that's cool. Well, welcome to Destiny Islands." Roxas said.

"Thanks." Zoe and Vanitas said. The blonde haired teen took out his phone.

"Hey, I'll give you guys my number if you need any more help." Zoe grinned at this; he was just like Ven, sweet and kind. They took out their phones too and exchanged numbers.

"Well we better get going, bye Roxas." She said.

"Bye Zoe, bye Vanitas." Vanitas nodded and they left.

Zoe and her frenemy were walking the way Roxas showed them to get to their apartments. "Roxas is a really nice person, like Ven." Zoe said and she turned to Vanitas with a smirk. "So much for your stupid map. I told you asking for directions was a wiser idea."

"Alright you win, you're so competitive." He said and they got to their apartments.

"Well, I'll see you…" She trailed off. "In a few days' time?" She asked.

"Yeah, well, see ya." He said.

"Bye Vanitas." She replied and went into their respective apartments.

* * *

Zoe shut the door and looked around; it looked so comfortable yet homely…but it was nothing like home. It was quiet and there was no action. She walked around the house and looked around.

She found herself in her bedroom which was a fair size for 2 people but she shrugged at this.

"C'est la vie." She mumbled and started to unpack. After unpacking, she decided to go out onto the balcony to get some fresh air.

It was a lovely balcony and the brown haired girl knew she was going to grow a few flowers here. She got to the railing and placed her hands on it.

Zoe looked up and gasped. The wind blew and made her brown hair dance. She stared out at the most beautiful she's ever seen in her 18 years of living. There she saw the ocean of Destiny Islands and another little island that wasn't too far from the island she was on. The sun was setting and the colours of the sky were dark blue, purple, pink and orange at the bottom.

She ran inside and came back out with a Nikon camera. Zoe snapped a picture and sighed; this one was going to be sent to her friends and brothers. She smiled and stared into the distance; this was truly Destiny Islands.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading! Next chapter: Zoe and Vanitas' first day at university!

~Parisa01


End file.
